Emmitt Nervend
Emmitt Nervend is a character who frequently appears in the background, as sort of a deranged version of "Where's Waldo?" He wears a suit, his hair stands on end as if he has just been electrocuted, and he perpetually has a tremendous smile on his face. Generally he looks the same in all of his appearances, and is rarely animated. The credits in the first season included a gag credit for Emmitt each episode, as well as a credit instructing the viewer how many times Emmitt could be found in the episode. Both practices were abandoned in season 2, but Emmitt continued to appear. Appearances Season 1 * Main Title ("unemployed" wearing barrel) * Dance of Doom (at Daylight Savings Time Dance) * Freakazoid and Friends (appears four times--in the "Friends" group shot, twice marching in an imitation of the Animaniacs main title, and during the lyric "totally freaky") * Lord Bravery in "Sewer Rescue" (standing on the sidewalk in London) * Legends Who Lunch (standing outside deli in establishing shot; footage repeated at end) * Hollywood Bowl Ending (Episode 3) (standing among the fighting Freakazoid! ''crew members) * Foamy the Freakadog (background as statue in the Hall of Temporary Freakazoid Sidekicks) * Episode 2A (appears in post-credits tag) * The Chip, Part I (two subliminal cutaways as Dexter gets zapped into the Internet and transforms into Freakazoid) * Episode 7 Main Title (subliminal cutaway) * Hot Rods From Heck! (poaching eggs in the midwestern desert) * In Arms Way (as corner Santa) * Nerdator (in the politician cage on Nerd Island) * Next Time, Phone Ahead! (at Amblin ''Freakazoid! ''crew meeting, seen in four shots; also hiding behind the Freakmobile in the cutaway to the Freakalair) * House of Freakazoid (as one of the stages in Dexter's transformation to Freakazoid) * The Wrath of Guitierrez (on the cover of ''Highlights for Neurotics ''the headline "What's Wrong with This Man?"; seen twice) Season 2 * Dexter's Date (outside Washington Gardens restaurant in top hat; seen in three shots) * Mission: Freakazoid (cutaway shot in ''Mission: Freakazoid! ''opening titles; "Emmitt" credit screen in ''Mission: Freakazoid! opening titles) * Virtual Freak (in mall as Portho and Mel fight) * A Matter of Love (pulls the monster-zapping lever at Professor Heiny's institute; seen twice) * Statuesque (handing out fliers in Venice Beach, Ca.) * Island of Dr. Mystico (in a walk-on role as a salty dance hall chanteuse) Animaniacs Comic * Tour De Freak (standing on Warner Bros. lot as part of tour) Emmitt Nervend Credits The following is a list of Emmitt's credited job titles in season 1. * Weird Guy * Our Mascot * Mr. Personality * Raccoonnookkeeper! * Smiley Man * Giggling Fool * Bobbie'sBobbie Page, Assistant to the Producers. New Boyfriend * Sexiest Man Alive * Mitch's Best Friend * Dan Riba's Barber (Dan Riba is also credited as Emmitt's barber) * Annie AwardThe Annie Award is the most prestigious award given only to animated programming. Winner * Santa's Helper * Network Censor * In Therapy * Say Goodbye To Trivia * Emmitt originated as a sketch by first season producer Mitch Schauer. Tom Ruegger saw it hanging in Schauer's office and asked to use the character on the show.Audio Commentary, Episode 1. At Freak-a-Con 2018, Schauer described Nervend as being "on the verge of being a serial killer or having a nervous breakdown." References Category:Characters Category:Freakazoid Characters Category:Sidekicks